


Freebound

by ProximaPolyhedron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProximaPolyhedron/pseuds/ProximaPolyhedron
Summary: Dani Carver, Nora Sherman, Cody Walker, Gwen Lockheart, Neil Anderson, and Phil Carpenter are six friends fresh out of high school and looking for definition in their lives. On August 16, they decide to play a game which will irreparably change their lives.A Homestuck fansession with no clear goal, and also this author's first attempt at a full-length fic. Looking forward to seeing where this one goes!





	Freebound

Hey! Proxima Polyhedron here. And, frankly, I'm really glad that this is the first public fanfiction I'm doing. It's been a long, long... LONG time since I first read Homestuck. 40+ fancharacters, at least 3 fansessions, ten billion hours of RP, and three or four solid attempts at writing a tabletop adaptation later, and I'm putting together the first thing that I feel pretty confident about. 

I feel like I should put some sort of brief bio about my experiences with Homestuck here, but hey. A), nobody wants to read that, and B), there's no way in hell that story would fall within the nearest star system of "brief."

So, skipping exposition.

This story is my earnest attempt at writing my own take on Homestuck (or more accurately, SBURB). Pretty much every character in it is going to be original, with the exceptions of some predetermined folks (like the archagents, if I end up including them). I'll try to set expectations here, so that nobody goes in with any hopes that get dashed on the spot. I'm probably not going to do the "one character intro per act" thing that Homestuck started with, I'm definitely not going to spend time on the in-world game mechanics, Lord English isn't making an appearance at all, the trolls probably won't either, and I'm going to try and avoid making as many references to the original material as I can. 

Stick with me here. I know that I just threw out a lot of what makes Homestuck what it is.

Instead, I want to do a narrative exploration of a session that follows the rules. Four human characters who explore four worlds and take on increasingly difficult challenges, culminating in individual epic confrontations that lead to apotheosis and the true, final confrontation, after which hopefully our victorious protagonists get to enjoy a world that they ensured the creation of. There's going to be epic confrontations, character foils, conflicts, romance, action, climactic moments, and all kinds of stuff that I write after sitting back in my desk chair for 20 minutes and imagining what it would look like as an awesome animation sequence. 

Anyways, I'm not making any promises here. I really just wanted to prepare people for what definitely would not be in the story, so that I can make room for what will be in the story! Which, frankly, could be a bunch of stuff. Horrorterrors, universe frogs, first guardians, archagents, bifurcation, dream selves, underlings, denizens, consorts, renegades... there's a LOT of options for villains and outside players. 

I'm not expecting this to be "as good" as the source material. I'm not expecting it to be good at all. This is just something I've wanted to do for a while, and I hope that people reading it enjoy it.

~~Thanks so much, and happy travels!~~

~~-Proxy P.~~

Oh shit wait, before I forget!

The whole reason I'm doing this as a fanfiction is so that I can take liberties. I took out a lot of big chunks of the elements of Homestuck, but I also took out a lot of small elements. Normally (not that anyone would know this because this is my first public work) I do exhaustive research before taking my own spin on things, but homestuck is INCREDIBLY CONVOLUTED AND INTERPRETIVE. So, expect to find some elements that don't match the original content! I just want to make a good narrative.

NOW thank you so much. Happy travels.

-Proxy P.


End file.
